Alone Together
by Ministry of Love
Summary: Harry and Draco meet in secret, or so they think.


I'm so sorry I have to do this to them

I'm so sorry I have to do this to them.I know they don't deserve it, but it came to me in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm, and I was not in one of my nicest moods.

Disclaimer:They're not my characters…yet…

They weren't to blame.They had felt so safe, almost invincible in each other's arms.All they had wanted was someone to love, and someone to love them back.All they had wanted was each other.Was that really so bad?

The grass under their feet, the trees at the edges of the park, the moon above them belonged to them alone that night, with no one else to claim them.

Everything slept, as they had crept from their beds to meet on this mid-summer night.Everything slept, as the rules were broken.

Harry stood alone under the heavy rain as the heavens opened.He didn't have to wait long; his searching eyes were duly rewarded as they caught sight of the one thing they had longed for since the end of term.

Draco had watched Harry unobserved for a few moments, standing in the shadows of the trees.Harry was good, Harry was perfect, Harry was his.Hesitant, as if maybe it was just a dream, he emerged from the shadows into the view of the only one who had ever really mattered.

Their soaking black robes clung to each other as if in solidarity, their wet hair was plastered down, and to each other there was nothing in the world more beautiful.They wanted, they needed, they had only each other.

Harry buried his face in Draco's neck, to smell the familiar warmth of skin.For a while, they stood holding each other with faces barely touching.No words broke the silence between them, all they needed to say was written in their faces.

Together they were one.

Together they were the yin and the yang, balancing each other out.

Together. 

Apart they were only half a soul, twisting in restless circles.

Harry needed Draco to needed him.Draco's love filled the void inside him.With Draco came security.Draco needed Harry's childlike, almost unconditional love.He adored every inch of Harry, his perfect nose, his untidy hair, the warmth of his soft breath, and his innocent surrender.

Their lips slowly found each other, touching gently at first, their love had all the time in the world.As they explored each other's loving kisses, they became a part of the nature around them, with rivers running down their faces, and mud at their feet.Lost in each other, neither Harry nor Draco heard the faint noise coming from the trees.

The flash of green light lasted only seconds.There was no loud noise, no puff of smoke.Not even the dark mark shone through the clouds.The body just slumped in his arms and fell to the ground, no cry, no pain.

***

Salty tears mixed with rain and spilled onto Draco's still warm face.He looked so alive, so real.Maybe he was asleep.He must be asleep.Please let him be asleep.Harry leaned over him, to keep him warm, just for a bit longer.His head rested on Harry's lap, his lips held the soft smile of only moments before, perfect, and timelessly preserved.At least they didn't hurt him.At least there was no pain.

Pain that shoots through your heart and smashes it.

Pain that takes away all hope.

Pain that has no words.

Harry opened his eyes and gazed down at the mud soaked child that he rocked so gently in his arms.He tried to smooth Draco's wet blond hair away from his eyes, tried to make him comfortable.Draco didn't move.Draco didn't speak.Harry was alone.Harry tried to scream as he felt himself cave in from the inside, but no noise left his throat.

'Stay with me.Don't leave me.Don't leave me so alone.I love you Draco.I need you Draco.Wake up.Please Draco.Can't you see?'

The pleading words sounded so distant, so desperate, as they fell from his lips, as if they weren't his own.Maybe it was a dream.A bad dream.A nightmare.It must be a nightmare.

'I'll help you Draco.You'll be ok Draco.I'll take you to Dumbledore.Yes, Dumbledore will help us.'The words came shaking and urgent.Harry stumbled back into the mud as he tried in vain to move the body of the boy he loved.Nobody came to help him.

Only meters away in the thick shadows of the trees, a man destroyed by his own doing, fell to his knees.From his disbelieving eyes fell tears.Tears of loss.Tears of regret.Tears of a father.

It wasn't meant for Draco.It had all been a horrible mistake.He had just been in the way.Two adolescent boys finding comfort in each other.It was Harry's death really.

As they had so innocently become a part of each other, they had lost a part of themselves. Now one was alive, and one was dead.A whole person had been broken in two.A whole person had been destroyed.Once again, the life of a loved one had been forfeited in return for his own.They had felt so safe in each other's arms.All they had wanted was to be loved.


End file.
